welcome to devil's secretary
by fumidori
Summary: [AU] On a scholarship for swimming, you were enrolled in an elite academy, but the moment you stepped foot on campus; your fate was sealed. The Student Council President has a keen interest in you, and forces you to join as the new secretary, but why is that! [Reader/Various] [OC Submission; closed] [On Hiatus]
1. Fate Shop Paris

**a/n; /casually starts another series./  
**

******Originally, I wasn't going to accept OCs simply because I lacked the confidence to perceive them well enough, but seeing everyone's wonderful stories and OCs themselves, I've decided to give it a shot! ****It would add for a lot more drama, and it would make reading the story a lot more interesting if your character was in it, right? ** More info will be at the bottom, please read the prologue.

* * *

Horikoshi Academy;

A heightened academy known for its supreme elite status among the other varying schools in Japan. The inhabitants who are lucky enough to study there either have extreme wealth, or exceptional talent within _any_ field. You had to be the best of the best to attend, one fatal error could cause a scholarship to crumble into dust and flutter away in the wind along with your heart.

The beads of sweat collecting uncomfortably on your forehead brought you back to the realization that you were standing outside the intricate gates to the academy, uniform strangely enough in tact, and today was your first day...you were _too_ anxious! A crowd of students huddled together in smaller groups rushed past you at the gates, strolling along the stone pathways and onto the campus they'd been attending to.

You finally got the recognition, and credibility you deserved for your predominant swimming skills, except, the only problem was that you attained the attention of the academy curtly after the start of the year. Which only meant you'd be a late transfer student without a witnessed background from anyone, and your nerves jerked around awkwardly when you thought about treading in there when you indubitably knew no one.

Fingers stopped their quivering motion as you sought out the dauntless, and fiery confidence within you; a prideful step being taken forward, and the second your foot landed onto campus ground, your fate was sealed...whether you like it or not.

It was generally easy to navigate through the expansive grounds, having a brochure resting in your free hand, and you found yourself already using your discerning eye to spot out the pool area, along with the other notorious sites that held your interest; the soccer field, the library, science lab. In comparison to your old school, this place was simply a paradise while your school was a trash can.

As you strolled through the place, searching high and low to memorize the place, a pair of steady brown orbs glinted with gaiety as their gaze stayed riveted on you from the sidelines. The male behind those gorgeous eyes could only force down the urge to leer lasciviously as your springful step bounced out of their line of vision. _"You've finally come...[Full Name]."_

.

.

"_Achoo!_ ... Hm, I wonder if Mama or Papa are speaking about me right now?" you mused to yourself after letting out a bellowing sneeze; goodness, where did that come from? Shrugging it off the moment the loud, penetrating ring of the school bell went off, you jerked your shoulder upwards in shock as you rushed off to your beginning classes.

Standard education occupied the first half of the day, while the second half after lunch focused primarily on your designated activity you wanted to pursue; in your case, you wanted to be a swimmer - improve your swimming, you'd take that. If someone chose soccer, they'd divert the rest of their school hours by doing that. Simple, simple, simple.

Of course clubs after school were optional, you had a premium selection to weave through if you opted to spend leisure time participating in one. You had no current plans on attending one, nothing caught your eye as of yet...plus why would anyone want to stay at the academy longer than needed? You preferred to spend your hours either in the water(alone, if it was for fun), studying, or something else: like the internet. Although there was a languid-paced swim club, despite swimming freestyle, you favored doing it competitively if there would be others with you there.

Shoving those thoughts at the back of your head, you speedily careened yourself through the hallways, and to your allocated classroom on the second floor: 2-C. Your pace finally slowed down as you entered the classroom, eyes adverting from the heated stares you received upon striding in. Your nerves came back to curl between anxiousness and flushing embarrassment as you fumbled to the front of the class, and swallowed thickly to erase the dryness lurking in your throat.

"I'm [Full Name]! And I swim—" "Very nice. Please have a seat."

_So stingy!_

Shoulders involuntarily shooting up in even more shock before recoiling into a slump at a quick velocity, you made your way to an available seat and proudly took your place there, adjacent to a female with dark blue hair with the ends curling upwards and straight bangs covering the space on her forehead. Noticing your stare, she returned it by craning her head curiously to the side, allowing you to get a glimpse of her entire face; _whoa...she's cute...! _"First day, huh?" she exclaimed, blue orbs gleaming sympathetically.

You nodded in affirmation, cleansing out all confusion in the girl. "I'm Sorano Aoi. This school isn't as tough as it may seem, well, except you have to look out for the—"

"Sorano, [Last Name]. Is there a problem?"

"N-No,_ sensei!_" the two of you chimed in unison, visible traces of sweat circulating on the surface of your skin, and the teacher gave a skeptical look at the both of you before returning their attention back to the board once they were assured there would be no more distractions between you two. The only thing nagging your mind was what you had to look out for...what could it be?

_If only you knew by the end of second class time, after you vigorously swam lap upon lap in the school pool to demonstrate your fine, and honed talents...you would find out._

School uniform back to hugging your frame perfectly, you strode out back onto the outside grounds, mind occupied by the thought of how utterly uneventful this first day was; aren't _shoujo_ heroines suppose to come across a dazzling student or teacher and they'd embark together a strange mission before the final accomplishments of sparkling love were embedded in their chests?

A bitter laugh flowed past your lips, no way that'll ever happen. You're just an ordinary student who happened to come get some recognized talent in swimming, nothing more, nothing less. "[Full Name]?" — strangely enough, it sounded like someone called your name. — "[Full Name]."

Coming to a sharp halt in your steps, you spun on your heel and turned around, espying two males who indirectly looked about the same age as you, if not older; One had curved fiery orange hair flamed upwards like horns, and round, beady green eyes, while the other had an odd shade of lavender tresses along with quirky glasses. "Who are you?" you dumbly asked, jabbing a finger in their direction.

"Minaho Kazuto, Historian of the Council." The orange-haired one came forward a step, slender fingers curled around the tip of his chin with an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Manabe Jinichirou, Treasurer of the Council." Four-eyes introduced himself curtly, having a much more serious edge than Minaho, and certainly not scrutinizing you down like the other was as well. He pushed up his glasses before adding, "You're wanted at the Council room."

It was only your first day here and you're already being harassed to go somewhere, paperwork was already filled out, and it's not like you did something horrible today! "Why? I want to go home though—"

"No can do. Orders are **absolute,**" Minaho countered; those marble eyes narrowing before looking over at Manabe to get clarification on their next move, and once they both nodded their heads at each other, they tactfully reached over and claimed their dexterous hands to grab hold of your arm, one each.

"E-Eh? You can't do this...what are you_ doooiiiiinnnnngggg?!_" you enunciated the last part with an orotund voice, it coming out as a pathetic mess of bellowing confusion as they promptly began to drag you away to this so called 'council room'.

Some school girls still lingering around glanced over you with concerned expressions;

_"Poor girl."_ "She should've just left with them when they told her."

Two pairs of forceful hands pushed you into the aforementioned council room, and caused you to stumble forward awkwardly, having not been able to have a proper grasp of footing for the past bit as they tugged you all the way here. "Oi, are you okay?" a different voice inquired, it was throaty and blunt as wood. You lifted your [e/c] optics and met plum-colored ones.

Nodding your head, you straightened yourself out and gained the ability to focus again. "Y-Yeah. Just caught by surprise," you surmised, although that was hardly the case...Honestly, what kind of people drag a young woman halfway across campus?!

"You're [Full Name], right? President was talking about you," he scratched behind his head, fingers tangled in his snowy-white hair, getting the indication briskly that you were the one the Council sought after. "I'm Ibuki. Ibuki Munemasa. I hold the _current_ position of Social Chairperson," he divulged not-so-secretly, a hand was then outstretched for you to take.

Hesitantly, you did so; just why were you here? Where was this so called President, and why were you needed here? As if your thoughts were heard, someone spun around in their chair in front of the room, causing all heads to fall upon them. "Minaho, Manabe. Good job bringing her here, our _new_ Secretary!"

Minaho and Manabe both had a prideful gleam in their eyes, features calmly lit up by the praise they received.

"Whaaaat?!" you let out an exasperated gasp, displaying your patent distress and confusion. This male with strangely attractive, stern brown orbs, and a mess of equally chocolate brown hair along with three tresses dyed a lavish shade of blue could only laugh at your obliviousness. "I don't want to be the Secretary!" you added, amounting to your claim.

"As President of the Council, Matatagi Hayato, you **can't** go against me. Besides, it's not like you had any other activities in mind, right?" Matatagi dictated, a smirk ghosting over his features, and curving those ample lips upwards slightly, barely noticeable to the naked eye. For you, there was _no_ escape. He knew that well, but were you really that stubborn?

Shaking your head, you took a step forward, wanting to pursue him into agreeing to let you roam free, let him know that there's no way you'd keep up with this. "B-But..!" there goes that strong-will of yours, what the heck are thinking? Stuttering like that?

"Not buts. There's no one more suited for this role than you, and I **won't** stand for not to step to plate." There was an injection of deliberate cruelty in his voice, and the smirk he worked so hard to keep hidden finally showed itself to you; chills rippled your spine as he finally stood up from his seat, hands slamming on the desk and temporarily jarring you.

Matatagi Hayato, President, was certainly the devil! (You said you wanted some dazzling prince to come your way, but those horns and tail...aren't something a prince should have!)

* * *

**a/n; Yosh, finished the prologue!**

**The love interests are; (OOC!Dark Side)Matatagi Hayato, ~surprise~, Minaho Kazuto, Manabe Jinichirou, and Ibuki Munemasa. A Student Council Harem, basically...**

**If there's anything you're confused about, regarding the school itself, or anything else, don't be hesitant to ask! I'll be glad to clear, or clarify anything. :)**

**Concerning OCs themselves, there's a couple of definite roles I would like to be filled; Girl/Boy with a crush on Matatagi, Manabe's EX, and I want a couple of people from the Reader's old school(whether it be a best friend, or people that hate her, etc.). Asides from that, I don't have anything planned! Since Student Councils deal with generally all the problems among the students, I could simply dedicate a chapter to your character or another having a problem. I have some ideas, but I also don't; so it's also okay if you want to suggest something. ww I'm just having fun right now. c;**

**If you'd like to submit an OC, or two; please PM me, or leave a review and I'll send you the form!**

**inazuma eleven © level-5**


	2. Yesterday's Tea Name

**a/n;The story seems a bit slow right now, simply because I have things to explain, hehe. But next chapter will have some excitement, and will contain someone's OC~!  
**

**I've received quite a bit of OCs but submission is still open! And, if you could refrain from having them involved in arts(drawing/painting, mainly), and martial arts, that'd be great! Most of the ones I've got many involved with those, and I don't want _too_ many. Also I won't accept any more OCs who have crushes on any of the Student Council members. Please understand(star)  
**

* * *

Manabe and Minaho gladly offered to take on the roles of getting you situated within the Council, and explaining how things worked around there, and finally how you would be incorporated in it all. It had been the next day since the incident with you being forced into the Student Council, and having your first meeting with the devil himself. You still weren't entirely keen on this whole idea, considering you hadn't wanted any part in a club at all.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The members had made some good impressions on you thus far, and you felt as if you could get along with them all, for the most part. Matatagi was an exclusively different story. (Although Minaho and Manabe dragging you across campus yesterday wasn't a walk in the park either, ha ha ha.)

Bringing your attention back to the two well-dressed males in front of you, both of them marred with the exact same expressions as yesterday; Minaho filled with a gleam of amusement, and Manabe with a strict, polished seriousness. "The Secretary is in charge of taking notes at the Student Council meetings and Executive Board meetings and will also type minutes for the student council," Minaho explained, equable with his steady tone of absolute raptness towards his exclamation.

Manabe pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, a certain bright sheen glossing over the glass, before he brought up the clipboard and listed off a couple more things you'd need to know, "You'd take charge of relaying information such as meeting dates, plans, making a contact list for every member, taking attendance for all meetings and holding said record on file for the entire year, organizing workers to accomplish feats, writing thank you notes to chaperones, and are in charge of public relations for the Council."

Holy hell is he done yet?

"Generally, this position requires a great deal of note taking skills, and phenomenal organization skills," Minaho amounted to the information, finishing it off skillfully. He could easily trace the subtle amount of color that drained from your cheeks, and how your brows creased together in disbelief; that was a handful of information to take in all at ounce, he couldn't blame you for not wrapping your head around it completely. "Don't worry. If there's anything you're still unsure of, you can always ask me or Manabe-kun," he added.

Manabe nodded his head in agreement to Minaho, glancing over at him temporarily, and handed you the clipboard which contained everything mentioned on thin, dull papers. "Minaho-kun is right. We'll be glad to give any assistance if we can," he disclosed to you who had freshly taken the board from his hands and were giving it a quick look over as you attentively listened to what they were saying.

"I got it. Thank you guys," you graciously thanked them while your lips tugged upwards into a cordial smile, truly glad they helped you like this so you weren't a fish flailing around on dry land with no source of water. You weren't the most organized person in the world, you lost a few documents here and there, but you had enough confidence you could truly take on this role and perfect it.

"Have you finished explaining everything to her?"

All three of your heads whipped around to the door, spotting Matatagi just entering the baronial room, and swiftly striding across it to his own desk. Manabe, now with an egotistical tint, proudly appealed to what the President wanted to hear; "Yes, President. We've gone through the basic run-in of how her position works."

"Good," Matatagi complimented briefly. Eyes quickly darting from you back to Manabe, a newfound glint of seriousness smearing his brown orbs. "Have you told her about anything else, though?" Tapping his fingers against the dark cedar desk to display the impatience seeping into him.

Minaho shook his head, "We haven't." There was a shadow looming around his marble green eyes, a merciless amusement twinkling them as he added, pitch a bit lower, "We were saving that for _you._"

Matatagi felt the corner of his lips raising into a slight smirk, resisting the overwhelming urge to further thank Manabe and Minaho for granting him the pleasure of explaining things in total detail to you. "I'll explain some more to you then, [Full Name]. You _will_ get it, won't you?"

Involuntarily, you felt your eyebrow twitch upwards in irritation and your jaw clench together; he was making fun of you, wasn't he?! "Y-Yeah, I'll get it! Hurry up and tell me!" you fumed, trying your best to stave off your body betraying you by setting itself into sheer anger.

The sardonic enjoyment vanished from his features as he leaned forward, elbows becoming propped on top of his desk in the process, and he cleared his throat for a moment. "The Council rains supreme over practically everything. No club gets accepted unless _we say so_, no school event occurs unless _we say so_; our orders are _**absolute**_, as you may know. _We **are** the heart of this school_," he rambled through the small list of things the Council stood for.

How could such a good academy completely get run over by one Council? It was almost hard to swallow.

"**I** represent the Student Body. **I** rule the Student Body. **I** control the Student Body," Matatagi vehemently spoke, a mixture of malevolence and smugness stringing his voice together along with his typical modulated vocal cords. Shivers ran down the column of your spine, raking uncomfortable against your skin as you inveighed to yourself that this guy wasn't serious.

This Council was ridiculous, there's no way one group of students could truly own the academy, right? But then you remembered Sorano's words, her warning..._surely was to beware of this!_ And here you were, dragged completely into it as the new Secretary, _only_ on account of this President. You didn't have a choice, you told yourself, and a suffuse of awareness powdered your brain as you did.

"You're really serious, aren't you?" you inquired.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

He didn't.

Just before you could answer to his question, the doors were slammed open, and a panting Ibuki waltzed right in; oblivious to the tension filled air draping over the room. "Sorry I'm late. Class ran later then expected," he explained, breathy words to display he must've ran all the way here, or he was still effected by his class(whatever that was, you still had no clue). As no one said anything, he could only cock his head slightly..."What."

* * *

**inazuma eleven © level-5**


	3. Soft, Ancient Momohime

The tawny sun began to descend across the horizon, stretching molten colors to breach through the scape and shroud every grasp of the earth below in a beautiful mixture of orange and red, every shadow becoming tinted by the colorful array. The Council meeting had curtly come to an official close, each member on their own mingling before heading off home, or otherwise.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. We can go over the budget for next month's Sports Festival," Manabe surmised, glasses flicking upwards against with a push of his dexterous fingers. You glanced over at him as you were unfamiliar with what he meant, what he was talking about; Sports Festival? Noticing your stare, he cocked his head towards you, subtle smile coiling onto his lips, and added, "You wouldn't know, would you? I'm running late, so I suppose someone else can fill you in on the details."

Once those words spewed from his high-class mouth, he collected his items speedily and hastened himself out of the room. Manabe gave a quick, hurried wave to Minaho and the rest of you before he finally left with a trail of dust flying behind him at his speed. "Geez, why was he in such a hurry?" you mumbled to yourself, eyebrows furrowing together curiously.

"His parents are here today to pick him up," Minaho answered your inquiry, suddenly finding himself directly beside you. Shock jarred your being for a moment, a breathless gasp coming from your mouth as well. (How did he get beside you so quick? He was on the other side of the room...) Settling down, you nodded your head in understanding; the pressure of having someone waiting for you while you're busy doing something is quite a bother on your shoulders.

"Now, what's this Sports Festival?" you piped up again, catching the full attention of everyone else still present in the room. Matatagi was gathering a few stray materialistic items from within the confines of his desk, and Ibuki was busy slinging his bag over his shoulder, expertly holding it there without much strength used.

He waved his hand nonchalantly into the air, "It's just a couple of days where everyone participates in a bunch of sports; we divide the school up into two groups, and they compete against each other," he explained with a hint of pride, a smile ghosting over his features as he wistfully thinks about the event. Ibuki attended last year's, and it was an absolute blast to him. Although, he hated having to pair up with someone during certain events...

Your mouth curved into an 'o' shape while you listened attentively to his explanation, it sounded just like the one you had back at your old school! Except, this one surely had a few changes; you'd hear about them soon, considering it sounded like there was still a lot to go over, and it was a month away. You'd get entirely filled in eventually.

Ibuki and Minaho then left promptly, leaving only you and Matatagi to linger within the room. You would've thought he'd be gone and out of there by now, but it seemed both of you had an extra thing or two to do before you could leave the vicinity. Why were you stuck alone with him?! Curse you, you should've just pretended you knew what you were doing and fled the Council Room as soon as possible.

"Things are always hard when you first start out. You'll be fine, _I_ chose you after all," Matatagi broke the silence with thoughtful words. It made you look up from your stack of papers, locking your gaze with his own. Was he...reassuring you or simply complimenting himself?

With a slight scoff, you broke the heated staring contest you swore you were having, and let a chuckle go under your breath. "Right. Because your judgement is ~always right~," you mocked, tone pitching higher an octave.

He scowled in response, slamming out of his seat with a huff and making you jump a beat in surprise. "You still don't believe me? Hmph, you'll see!" he demanded, feeling a course of indignation that you didn't entirely get his praise...**don't doubt yourself already, idiot.** Matatagi gave one last huff as he angrily stomped out of the room, desperately wanting to continue arguing with you just for the sake of it all, but opted against it as he closed the door behind him.

"What a guy! I hate him already..."

**"I _can_ hear you!"**

* * *

You trekked through the hallways, hauling along yourself and your bag as you finally had finished up in the Council Room. You might've taken a little longer than expected, or originally wanted, because you wanted your desk to be absolutely neat and customized to your liking if you were going to be there everyday.

"Oi, new student!"

CUE HIGH-PITCHED SHRIEK FROM YOU.

You spun around on your spot, espying a platinum-haired male come scampering around the corner like a menacing dragon, his ponytail dangling elegantly behind him. How could he have of possibly known you were a new student? Wasn't this elite academy brimful with students, how could he even recognize you as someone new? (Not saying you weren't one but...)

"You're not suppose to be here _this_ late," he chided harshly, tone sharp and acerbic as he said so. The male gave a scrutinize of your appearance, taking in every detail from your shoes to the way your orbs went wide in confusion.

Coughing awkwardly into your hand, you weakly protested, "But you're here so—" Before you could finish your sentence, the male whose name wasn't in your memory log grabbed your shoulders and pushed you against the hallway walls, causing you to drop your bag to the ground and practically allow him to cage you between him.

Alright, [Name], sometimes you need to lay down on the sass.

"Do you know who I am?" he seethed between clenched teeth, his jaw grounding together. You shook your head, feeling beads of sweat trickle down the side of your face and drenching you in the familiar, uncomfortable sensation of both fear, and anxiousness. "I'm Hakuryuu! Leader of the Disciplinary Committee!" Hakuryuu introduced himself, a certain arrogant side showing itself as a tiny smirk curled onto his lips.

Nice going, you talked back to _this_ guy of all people. He can tear you away from this academy in the snap of a finger! Oh no!

"W-Well, I'm sorry for, uh...?" you stammered out, unsure on what you should directly apologize for. He still has you trapped against the smooth wall, which actually felt extremely intolerable on your back, and he wasn't hesitating at all with this tensing proximity between the two of you. "No wait! I'm allowed out this late, I-I'm in a club!"

He want a bit wide-eyed, surprised to hear you say that, but instantly calmed back down into his sternness. You could be lying to him to get out of this, so he kept up with an interrogation. His rusty orbs narrowed, an enticing glare of ice jabbing into your conscious. "Which one?"

Geez, why are all these leader-type characters characteristically scary?! Swallowing the clammy air from your own tension ridden state, you pried open your mouth and confidently stated, "I recently joined the Council as the new Secretary."

Hakuryuu almost didn't believe you.

"Hey, Hakuryuu! Are you bullying someone again?" a silvery voice laced with a fair degree of intense sweetness nagged from behind him, and he instantly recognized that girly voice; relinquishing his hold on you, and finally giving you a chance to breathe again. He turned around, ignoring you who peeked leisurely over his shoulder to see who the girl was(her voice was awfully familiar), as he continued to stand in front of you simply for the reason you might try and make a break for it and get out of getting in trouble.

"I'm not bullying anyone, _Sakurai_," Hakuryuu huffed to her; but wasn't given any more chance to say anything as he heard you gasp in excitement behind him.

That wavy, cardinal purple hued hair that reaches her mid-back, that cute fringe which parts to the sides, and those bright pumpkin orange eyes could only belong to one person! "Momohime-chan!" you enthusiastically confirmed, practically pushing aside Hakuryuu to get a better look at your old friend. You almost forgot she had gotten accepted into his academy at the beginning of the year, and had been attending it since.

"[First Name]!" she chimed with an equal amount of jubilee in her friendly tone. Sakurai was nervous for a second there, having not been well around new people, but it was an assurance to see you here for her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" she added, bringing you into a hug, which you returned awkwardly due to her _Bokken_ still strapped on her back(she still has it - which means she must use it for her _Kendo_ classes).

"You two know each other?" Hakuryuu piped up, feeling himself get lodged away from the conversation; he was still here, y'know! He watched as both of you pulled away from each other, lips curved into smiles before turning back towards him.

"Yeah! We used to go to the same school. We've been friends for a long time," Sakurai explained to Hakuryuu. Her voice had grown faster in pace, telltale that exhilaration had bubbling into her nervous system. "We met in Grade Three when I—"

Oh, she's excited. Here comes the babble of history about how the two of you became friends.

* * *

_"I'm late! I'm late!" A tiny Sakurai hollered through the hallways, her flowing tresses getting tangled as she kept a breakneck speed in running. Not only was the third grader late for her first class, she has been trying to find it for the past half an hour but her work has been kept utterly fruitless; her sense of direction was never the best, but she puffed out her chest and told herself she could do it._

_She lumbered around a corner, cutting it off sharply, but only to find her petite body crashing into another; both bodies colliding against each other and bouncing backwards onto their small tushes. "Ouch!" Sakurai and whoever she bumped into shouted in unison, a soft searing pain burning through them for a moment._

_"Are you okay?" The other voice, you, inquired as you rubbed your temple to alleviate the impending headache about to occur. Sakurai looked over at you, same cute little uniform hugging your body, and a name tag directly over the place of your heart. You were in the same grade as her!_

_She swallowed, nodding her head at you. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." she whispered, her nerves around new people getting the better of her. You got off of the floor, elbows pushing yourself up back on your feet, and you shyly went over to Sakurai and extended a hand to her._

_"I'm [Full Name]! You shouldn't be running in the halls, though!" you softly scolded her as she gladly accepted your help, both of you now standing on your two feet._

_"Sakurai Momohime...I'm sorry, it's just...I'm lost," she abashedly curled inwards, shriveling up slightly. And, that's when you kindly offered to take her to her classroom; it wasn't the same as yours, but it was down the same hallway all the same._

.

.

_In your second year of Junior High, you had been striding down the hallways, heading to the office but you were promptly stopped by some upperclassman; their signature blue ties displaying their evident one-year age gap with you. You cocked your head to the side, questioning them on what they wanted, and addressing them with the utmost respect._

_You should've known it was the wrong group of senpais to get caught up in. _

_There was gross flirting, and they forced themselves onto you a bit, every step forward closer to you they took, you involuntarily took one back...all while trying to choke out you weren't interested to say the least. It got messed into quite the situation, three older males completely coming at you, and essentially cornering you effectively with their numbers and height. "I don't think it's a good idea to skip class!" you cautioned to them, hands coming up and pressing against one of their chests._

_"Come on. We'll even pay for the drinks," one jested with a helpful amount of flirtatious coy you felt as if he was seconds away from ripping you from your spot and hauling you wherever with him. You closed your eyes, mouth opening to say something, but timid old you couldn't process enough coherent words given your frightening situation. _

_"Hey, fellows. Are you bothering her?" an alarmingly sweet voice chimed from behind them, a hint of malice clearly lurking behind those honeyed words. "If you are, will you kindly buzz off?" Naturally these useless questions caused the boys to tilt their heads to the source, catching a glimpse of an intentionally cruel yet sickening lascivious smile...There were shadows looming underneath the person's eyes, accenting her beautiful features with a dark, rigid edge that sent chills rippling their spines._

_"Y-You can't tell us what to do!" they argued, wanting to boast off their status to the female with gorgeous, flowing locks. To make matters worse for the ugly senpais, they spotted a Bokken(that thing is dangerous; could she really use it on them?), and it only sent them further into terror and confusion. They clicked their tongues, giving you one last look and wistfully wishing they could have succeeded in getting you to come along with them, before they stomped off angrily._

_"Sakurai-san, right?" you softly inquired, finding the strength to remove yourself from the helpless position of being against the wall, and questioning your rescuer. Still, you didn't have any classes with the female, but you had seen her around and you distinctly remember helping her in third grade._

_She nodded her head, scary smile frying down into a cordial one. "That's right! But, you can call me Momohime!"_

_"Then it's [Name] for me. Thank you for helping me! I don't know what I would've done!"_

* * *

"Now that I think about it, I'm always saving you from menacing people, aren't I?" Sakurai chortled under her breath, a sly glance being given over to Hakuryuu who only sneered in response.

You nodded your head, sweatdropping at the hint that you miraculously found yourself within those situations a lot to begin with. Maybe you truly were destined to be some sort of heroine...After all, in shoujo manga, the main character is always shoved into these scenes relentlessly. You doubt it. Still an ordinary girl with a knack for swimming.

Pushing those mindless thoughts aside, you nodded your head and watched as Hakuryuu began to speak up again to Sakurai. "Have you done your rounds? Or did you stumble across us because you got lost again?" Ah, yes; her poor sense of direction still hasn't been treated...It was a big school, so it probably made it **worse!**

"I got lost again, hehe..." she shuffled in her spot for a moment, index finger scratching against her newly pink tinged cheek as she admitted to that. Hakuryuu heaved a sigh, pivoting on his spot and lightly glaring at you.

"Go home, [Name]."

Fine, fine. (This guy lived up his name...except, he certainly was grumpy.) Hakuryuu promptly told Sakurai that the two of you could catch up another time, she still had her duties to attend to and everything, nor would he stand for her to skimp out on them simply because an old friend came into her way. Exchaing one last final hug, she plowed away with Hakuryuu at her side.

It was late. You should listen to Hakuryuu. Yeah, yeah.

* * *

**a/n; This chapter is sort of...rushed? I'll admit it got a tad worse as I neared the end, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless! Fair warning that there's going to be a bit of a timeskip, just a week or two, nothing_ too_ big in the next chapter...but I don't want all the drama to zoom in at ounce aka the time span of two/three days.**

**The OC featured in this chapter was '; Sakurai Momohime [last, first]. She, as you read, knew Reader since Elementary school! But she's not the only person who happens to be childhood friends with the Reader~ OK, no more spoiling.**

**inazuma eleven © level-5**  
**sakurai momohime ©momo pheles  
**


End file.
